The Short Physical Performance Battery (SPPB) of objective measures of lower extremity physical performance (tests of balance, rising from a chair, and gait velocity) was designed to assess functional limitations in older persons. It has been demonstrated in epidemiologic studies that performance on this test battery is highly predictive of subsequent mortality, institutionalization, health care expenditures, and subsequent disability. Recent work has demonstrated that the SPPB could be performed safely and in a short time in outpatient clinics, that it was acceptable to nurses and patients and that it predicted adverse outcomes similarly to what was found in epidemiological research cohorts. This supports the premise that standardized performance measures of physical functioning may be valuable when employed in routine clinical practice as early warning signs of impending problems. What has not been evaluated is whether a simple battery of performance tests is practical to administer to hospitalized patients and whether it can indicate improvement during the hospitalization and change in function in the immediate period post-hospitalization. It is hypothesized that deterioration of function after hospital discharge indicates a worsening in the clinical picture that may not be appreciated through the normal disease oriented follow-up and predicts a high risk of readmission to the hospital. The main goal of this pilot project is to evaluate the clinical and prognostic value of the SPPB in older patients admitted to the hospital for an acute clinical event. In particular, the research project will assess the predictive value of these performance tests in terms of onset or progression of disability, repeated hospitalizations, institutionalization and mortality. In addition, the research will test the hypothesis that early change in the SPPB score (during the hospitalization and in the month after discharge) will be a strong predictor of medical outcomes and functional trajectory over the following 12 months. Patients will be considered eligible for the study if admitted for one of the following conditions: congestive heart failure, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, pneumonia, stroke, diabetes in poor control. These conditions have been selected because they are common causes of hospitalizations in older patients and because are conditions that strongly affect physical function in older frail subjects. Patients will be administered the SPPB at 48 hours after hospitalization, just prior to discharge and at home 1 week and 4 weeks after discharge. Telephone followup to assess new hospital admissions, institutionalization and vital status will be done at 3, 6, 9 and 12 months. The study is now in the field and approximatley 60% of patients have been recruited. Qulaity control assessment indicates high quality data are being collected.